


Stage Dorks

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, and keep disappearing, the friends love to watch them, the stage dorks really love theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Theatre nerds spend lunch in the theatre where their friends sneak in to watch.





	Stage Dorks

It’s no secret that Christine loved theatre. The school play was always her favourite time of the year, it was a time where she could pretend to be someone else for a little while. Not only is pretending fun, but the thrill of being on the stage and the high you get after each show is finished and the effort that everyone puts in to put together a show.

You could say that Christine has a lot of feelings about theatre.

Her favourite place in the school would have to be the auditorium and the stage. It was nice to stand in the centre of the stage of an empty theater and pretend the world doesn’t exist.

That’s where she was now, sitting in the middle of the stage.

“I have never been the type to grab the spotlight, we were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.”

She started singing. Helpless. One of her favourite songs from musical theatre. The love song sung by Eliza Schuyler.

Soon she was dancing around the stage, singing her heart out.

—

The last place Jeremy thought to look for Christine was the auditorium, of course, that’s where he found her.

A smile came across his face as he watched her dance and sing. He slowly walked towards the stage. Christine didn’t notice him.

“I’m down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em. Eliza-” She was cut off when she heard someone else singing.

“I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troupe to command, a dollop of fame.” Jeremy sang as he climbed up onto the stage, smiling.

“All I have is my honour, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top notch brain.” He grinned.

Christine giggled as she watched Jeremy.

“Insane! Your family brings out a different side of me. Peggy confines in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me.”

By now, the two of them were getting a bit of an audience. Jenna had heard them and poked her head inside, snapping a photo of them before texting people

“No sweat! My love for you is never in doubt, we’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out.”

Chloe and Brooke arrived first. Brooke let out a quiet “aww” at the two.

“I’ve been living without a family since I was a child, my father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild.”

Michael was next. He smiled, sitting down near the back as he watched them.

He was followed by Jake and Rich, who sat next to him.

“But I’ll never forget my mothers face that was real, as long as I’m alive Eliza, I swear to god you’ll never feel so.”

“Helpless!” Christine giggled. Jeremy grinned.

The two of them looked towards the audience when they heard cheering, going red.

Michael ran and jumped up onto the stage. “Jenna told us she heard you singing.”

The others followed. “Yeah, you two Stage Dorks are adorable together,” Chloe said.

Jeremy and Christine looked at each other and smiled.

“Ready for another performance?” Jeremy asked.

Christine grinned and nodded. “Seventeen from Heathers?”

Jeremy nodded. “Let’s do it.”

The others sat in the front row seats, watching the two stage dorks belt out another song.


End file.
